Twisted Fate
by 3MPR3SS
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are childhood friends that go way back. After catching his wife, Karin, cheating on him. His feelings for her still remain the same, which leads to even more problems in his relationship with Sakura. This story is rated M for inappropriate language, implied sexual themes and of course LEMONS and SMUT later on.


**Author's Note** : Hi everyone, I haven't written in quite a while but here goes. I really hope you like it and please review. I'll accept whatever constructive criticism that is given since I'm not from an English speaking country. I'm still learning so I'll need all the help I can get! :) Thanks and enjoy!

Please ASS fans keep out.

* * *

Karin was sweating and panting but enjoyed every bit of the pleasure she was getting. The pleasure her husband had been too busy to give her. It felt so wrong but she loved it.

"You really are a dirty slut behind your husband's back, aren't you?" Suigetsu, the man she was having an affair with snickered as he smacked her ass while he pounded her from behind.

"Ah don't you fucking stop," she moaned as he pulled hair back roughly.

To their surprise the door was kicked open and as soon as Sasuke took a step in, Karin saw the look of betray in his eyes. He stammered back with a hand over his mouth and tried grabbing the walls for support.

Karin stumbled to the floor grabbing her clothing and getting dressed as quickly as possible. Suigetsu just zipped up his pants and walked out of the hotel room, leaving the two to settle their own issues.

Sasuke threw up on the rug on the corridor and was gasping for air when Karin ran out with tears in her eyes and said;

"Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to hurt you, Sas-"

"Just go," was all Sasuke could say at that moment. There was nothing he could think of saying to express the feelings he had on the inside. "Just leave, please."

Karin also didn't know what to do, she knew she just ruined his life the moment he walked in on her cheating. With tears in her eyes and she turned and walked off.

Sasuke just sat there curled up near the wall of the run-down hotel.

He didn't scream or shout, he sat where he was in silence as the memory of what he'd seen earlier played over and over again in his head.

* * *

Sasuke didn't go home that evening. The hurt and betrayal that filled his chest just couldn't be erased, he knew he'd definitely beat her if he'd gone home and even after what had happened, he still loved her and violence was something he just couldn't resort to.

His heart was was crushed into a million pieces, he didn't want revenge, alcohol or anything at that moment. He just wanted to talk to someone who gave helpful advice and he knew exactly who that was.

* * *

The Uchiha pulled up in front of Sakura's driveway and walked to her door.

One of the maids answered the door bell.

"Good afternoon sir, come in. How may I help you?" Tsunade, the maid asked.

Tsunade was a sweet elderly widowed woman that Sakura hired to be her maid. She had no children so Sakura suggested she live with her, and so Tsunade lived and worked for Sakura. The young woman even allowed her to work in the orphanage she owned because Tsunade always wished she had children.

Sasuke walked into the house and to the living room where he just threw himself on the sofa and closed his eyes. After closing the door, Tsunade joined him in the living room.

"Are you hungry, sir?" The woman asked.

"I want to see Sakura.." he said the words so lowly that Tsunade almost did not hear him.

"I suspected so, she's not here but what a coincidence it is that you showed up here, sir."

"Stop," Sasuke scowled at her. "Stop it, stop calling me sir, just call me Sasuke and what do you mean by coincidence?"

"I will explain that. Now how about I call you son?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah sure," Sasuke replied.

"You see son, Sakura-chan got a call from dear Yumeko, she said it was very-"

"Yumako as in my maid? What about?" Sasuke sat up and stared at the old woman.

"She said it was very important so Sakura-chan left immediately."

"How long ago was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Two hours ago, she'll be back any time now," Tsunade smiled. "Now how about I get you something to eat?"

* * *

"You're here to fucking tell me that you came all the way to see a fucking useless maid?" Karin spat in Sakura's face.

Those words pierced the pinkette's heart like needles. She hated it when people made other people feel less important.

"I don't think a person who cleans your house and is the reason why you've gained a lot of weight can be considered useless," Sakura said with a smug smile while Yumeko laughed on the inside. "But we're done anyways...we just finished talking."

"Just get out of my house, I don't ever want to see you around here ever again," Karin said holding the door open.

"You seem in a bad mood, and I just might know why, anyway seeya whenever," Sakura beamed at her as she walked out. "Oh and can I borrow Yumeko?"

"No need," Yumeko smirked. "I quit. Let's go."

The young maid joined Sakura and they drove to the pinkette's house.

* * *

When they walked in, Sasuke was fast asleep on the couch. Tsunade explained to them how he showed up and that he refused to eat.

"Sasuke-kun..wake up," Sakura murmured sweetly, shaking him slowly.

His eyes fluttered open to the sight of Sakura.

"Sakura," he said only to have his head roughly pushed backward.

"Stupid, you're sleeping on my furniture with your shoes on." She rolled her eyes.

For the first time since the incident that ruined him, he truly smiled.

"Sorry, take them off slave," he joked.

"Asshole, do it yourself," she scoffed jokingly.

After taking off his shoes, he sat up and to his surprise for the first time in a long time, she hugged him. Sasuke signalled to Yumeko and Tsunade to leave and hugged her back.

* * *

"Are they having an affair?" Yumeko asked when they reached the maid's room up-stairs. "If they did, I think Ms Haruno is perfect for him, she's so friendly and kind."

"No dear," Tsunade smiled. "They are best friends, they've known each other since they were in junior high."

"Oh I am so embarassed for what I was thinking," Yumeko blushed.

The young girl had a crush on Sasuke when she started working for him but soon fell in love with a boy her age, Jin. Nobody could blame her though, Sasuke was a handsome and charming man, women fell head over hills for him at first meeting but he was too loyal to his disloyal wife.

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to push Sakura away, although he was really uncomfortable at how close they were. They'd never hugged much, or at all. Except for the day he saw her after 11 years, which was two years ago.

Sakura walked out the airport and upon seeing Sasuke, she ran and jumped in his arms as he hugged her and lifted her off her feet, Karin just forced smiles and hugged her gently afterwards.

There always had been tension between the redhead and Sakura ever since Karin cheated on Sasuke when they were teens.

Sakura didn't know how to tell him what she heard from Yumeko and sadly hoped he already knew. She finally broke the hug and sat up next to him on the sofa, but him being there already probably meant he knew and she was never one to speak. But this time, she didn't want to regret ever keeping her mouth shut again.

"Sasuke-kun I...have something to tell you, it's really important," Sakura looked him in the eyes and she could already see what he'd seen. She looked at the floor. "I'm so sorry."

Unlike Ino, Sakura never used the I-told-you-so reply when bad things happened to him after she warned him.

"I just need some time to get it off my mind," Sasuke sighed.

"Okay," Sakura smiled with a look in her eyes that even Sasuke couldn't understand. "You can stay here if you want."

"No, I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

Sakura was personally offended by his words but shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah," she faked a laugh.

"Hn."

"You'd look like a complete fool if it wasn't for Yumeko.."

"How is that?"

"She slipped Kay's phone in her bag even though Kay intended to leave it at home like she always did so Yumeko would answer and relay the same old 'grocery shopping' bull shit."

"You mean all those times I called she..."

Sakura nodded and waited while Sasuke took that down. His jaw clenched along with his fists..

"Yumeko knew you had a GPS set on Kay's phone, so you'd find her wherever she was if she didn't pick up...she knew about Karin's little sins for a while because she wasn't so careful with hiding her little secret."

"Okay that all makes sense but why'd she call you to go see her then?"

"She was afraid Karin would fire her if she found out..I'm obviously the only person that can beat her at convincing you to and not to do something."

"Alright, thanks for everything..."

"No probs..I'm just afraid of what Ino will do to Karin if she finds out.."

"That's another story altogether."

The night ended well with the four having dinner which Tsunade prepared. Sasuke stayed over and used a spare room at Sakura's. Yumeko on the other hand joined Tsunade in the maids' room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay so that was Chapter 1(woohoo!). I know Sasuke seems a little OOC right now but it gets more real. Please review and tell me what you think. All comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
